Falkland Coven
by Johnny Evelyn
Summary: Josalyn is a witch whose family moves back to Ipswich, she runs into some problems with the enemies of her closest friends, The Sons of Ipswich. My version of movie. Please Read & Review
1. Back again

Alright this has been changed just a little cus I re-read my story and thank you from **Dunamess **for pointing out that Spencers is 9-12 so I have gotten rid of the part about being kicked out in 5th grade and went with a more dramatic reason for the family leaving.

Alright here is my story, I hope you enjoy

Side note: I'm not sure if this thingy will do a asterick, but if not the first Italized region is a flashback. other parts are thoughts.

Ok enough dally to the story!

* * *

She looked up from her schedule, the door to Spencers Academy were right in front of her. Josalyn had moved into the dorms with her best friend Kate a few days ago and now she was attending class. It was good to be back in Ipswich, she had really missed it when her mother had moved them…

_"Josalyn we have to leave immediately, get your stuff and meet me in the car." "But mom, why are we leaving can't I say good bye to Kate and the guys?" "No sweetheart now get your sisters and lets go!" She looked at the large oak doors of her old house as she said a silent goodbye. _

Now she was back… back to Kate. They had been friends forever and had even kept up when Jo had moved away. Kate was a self proclaimed daddy's girl, but that never bothered Jo. Jo was always the one getting them into trouble, and Kate always got them out so it turned out as a beneficial relationship. Now they were roomates at Spencers, oh the fun and mischief that will ensue!

Jo was awoken from her walk down memory lane when Kate and her boyfriend Pogue showed up behind her.

"Hey there girl, we gonna go inside or stand out here in the cold. I know you love skipping but can we do it when it's warmer." Kate pulled her coat closer to her to emphasize her point.

"Fine you little pansy, lets go endure the torture" Josalyn pretended to hate school but she had some really cool classes this year. She really loved astronomy with Prof. Pohl; he was the funniest teacher she'd ever had. Choir was fun and so was English. Jo knew she was going to better this year on the account that she didn't have Math. She hated math it was, to her, the worst subject ever invented.

Soon Jo, Kate, and Pogue had entered the school, and were greeted by Pogue's brothers in arms, the sons of Ipswich, Tyler, Reid, and lastly Caleb. Reid stepped in front of them and began speaking to her. "Hey we're having a little party down on the shore tonight, it would be fun if you could come." "Yeah I heard, I'll be going. Kate you coming with me?" Kate would have said yes had her lips not been occupied by Pogue, but she gave a thumbs up to signal her agreement. "Alright then, its settled we'll see you tonight." With that Jo turned and headed to her first class.

As she walked she realized how much she had missed these guys; they were the closest people to her since the sons of Ipswich were the only ones who knew about the daughters of Falkland Coven.

* * *

Alright done with the story now puch the button and leave me a note! I would much apreciate any input or ideas. Alright...

Same time, Same place... Me signing off!


	2. Party time

Jo spent most of the day mulling over her past, her mom was a witch associated with a small coven out of Scotland, when the witch hunts began people fled south to the Falkland Islands. A group of Islands situated in the South Atlantic that had been colonized by Britain. Her ancestors had then moved up to Massachusetts when they heard that many other witches lived there as well and were living peacefully now that the hunts had died down. When her ancestors had moved up here one of them had spied upon a young man moving things without touching them. The girl had confronted him later and the young man thought that he would have to kill her, but when she began levitating to dodge his attack he knew that it was ok. Both kids introduced their families to others and the Covenant and the Falkland witches had been friends ever since.

The school day had come and gone and Jo was sitting in her room picking out an outfit to wear to the party. She had never been much of a girlie girl, so most of wardrobe consisted of dark colors. She picked out a black tank top with a studded cross in the middle. She picked out her favorite jeans, they were slimming and fit her large hips well; her grandmother had told her one time that she had "birthin'" hips. Then it had irritated Jo but now she didn't really care much about her figure as long as she wasn't unhealthy. Now to say that Jo didn't want guys to look at her would have been a complete lie, she liked attention, but wasn't stuck-up about it; she just enjoyed the company.

She had shoulder length brown hair with light blue streaks in it, something she had convinced her mom to let her do, light tan skin that browned in the sun. She had the look of a Scots alright, brown eyes with a hint of green. A small nose was situated between her eyes with small pink lips just below them. She was proud of her heritage, she had visited her grandfather in Scotland once before when she was 14 and she had made a vow to go back.

Looking at her self in the mirror Jo was pleased with her appearance hopefully it would turn some heads. Kate was going to meet her out front in about 30 minutes, so took this extra time to go to the stable and see her horse, Brogan.

He was a percheron and stood a 6 feet high, whenever Jo rode him it felt like she was riding a table. She fed the huge black horse and apple that she had grabbed from the kitchen. He whinnied contently and scratched his muzzle on her shoulder. Every good thing that had ever happened to Jo had been on this horse.

_She was riding hard through the forest; Brogan easily jumped the small fence that separated her families' estate from the Danver's estate. Jo opened her eyes when suddenly Brogan reared back and stopped short of trampling a young boy standing in the path. "What are you doing on our property?" Jo said abruptly. "YOUR property? I think you're a little confused take a look around." Jo looked up and saw the old Danvers house; it's where their weird caretaker Gorman lived. Her mother knew the Danvers family closely and when Jo looked back at the boy she recognized him as Caleb; the Danver's only son. What a pleasant yet unexpected meeting._

After ten minutes in the barn Jo headed up to the front gates to find Kate waiting, she hopped in the car and they headed to the party.

When they got there they had to hike down the side of a cliff. Jo momentarily thanked the day learned to levitate or the fear of falling would have kept her from going to the party. She and Kate had been dancing for a little bit when Jo happened to look up through the clouds and with her enhanced vision, thanks to her sacred animal being a wolf, she saw a blonde boy fall from the cliff. If Jo had been raised in a normal family she would have screamed thinking someone had just fallen off the cliff, but she knew it was just Reid showing off to his friends so she just turned around until she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see blue eyes staring at her.

"Hey Reid nice of you to drop in" Reid took note of the subtle duel meaning.

"Yeah the other guys should be here soon" And as on cue the other three of the motley crew showed up. Kate ran up and hugged her boyfriend Pogue, Jo gave a small hug to Tyler and Reid, and then turned to Caleb. She gave him a longer hug than the others, only Kate took a real notice though.

"Hey Caleb, how's your mom?" She knew it was a touchy subject, but she was hoping their friendship would keep out some of the awkwardness.

"She's doing ok, you should come by I know she'd like to see your mom."

"Alright, I'll tell my mom" The conversation ended abruptly when Aaron showed up trying to harass Jo. He had always liked Jo, but she hated his guts. She sighed when he came to stand behind her.

"Well, when did you get back. I'm so glad to have a gorgeous piece of ass finally going tour school." With a quick turn, Jo had hit him squarely in the nose, which began bleeding profusely. "Ow you fucking bitch, your gonna pay" As he ran at her again, he was grabbed from behind spun around and hit again, he fell to the sand unconscious. A guy with spiky brown hair stepped over him.

"I hate assholes, I hope he wasn't a friend."

"No actually the opposite, Hi I'm Jo." She stuck out her hand to the new guy.

"Hi my names Chase… Chase Collins."

"Well hello Chase, these guys here are Pogue and Kate, then Tyler and Reid, and this is Caleb" Caleb put out his hand for the new guy.

"Hey Chase you new here"

"Yeah, I moved here a little while ago, transferred here, I heard you guys have a swim team." Reid pushed in front of Caleb.

"Yeah, the best around, Caleb here is our best swimmer in the freestyle."

"Sounds good, maybe I'll smoke you sometime" Just when Caleb was about to retort a yell went around saying the cops were headed toward the beach, kids scrambled up the hill to get their cars. Jo was about to hop in Kate's car when she pushed over toward the boys SUV.

"No I'm not getting in trouble again. You go with them coax them into doing something stupid." Next thing Jo knew she Kate was giving the new guy Chase a ride and was speeding away with the other cars. As usual the boys were the last ones up. Reid pushed Pogue over and jumped into the drivers seat.

"Let a man drive you pussy" Jo crawled in back between Pogue and Caleb… Reid took off with the police just behind them.


	3. The chase is on

So I have actually taken time to read each chapter in sucession and I have alot of indescrepancies, so I have gone back and tried to fix acouple things like...

1. Oregon doesn't have any beaches so it was definately in Mass., why I thought Oregon I'll never know next

2. hah my character lives in the dorms and I put she lived at home, how dumb so I've changed that

ALSO WHAT THE HELL IS A MARY-SUE, I've been told this is a bad thing, but I have no idea what it is!

Also there is a long paragraph describing Jo's house, if you hate long descriptions skip every other line cus it does have some important info. but mainly just describing the house. Ok, if you are going to read the description and want a picture reference think "Beauty and the Beast"esque. I love the double staircase thing and bug showers. So anyways, please some one smarter than I tell me what the hell a mary sue is and why I shouldnt do it. If its truly not that bad then stay the fuck away from MY story.

Ok have fun reading.

Ps- the eye thingy for my character is completely taken from Underworld so thank you underworld producers for the coolest eye effect ever!

* * *

With Reid at the wheel they took off into the woods, weaving through trees and bouncing over hills. Reid was taking them straight back to the cliffs, Jo knew what he was up to even before he voiced his plan.

"Alright guys this will take all of us, you in Caleb."

"No just turn around and give up"

"C'mon Mr. Harvard, how would an evasion look on your record."

"Fine, Jo you gonna be ok" Jo looked up at him with a look of mock hurt.

"Are you kidding, I haven't had any excitement since I've been back lets go!"

"Alright it's settled then; we're going for it" With a triumphant woop, Reid punched on the gas as they broke out of the trees and were headed for the cliff. Jo noticed all the guys look down and when they opened their eyes again they were blacker than night. She had seen it a couple times before, but it still captivated her. She was watching Caleb's face and his concentration, her own eyes began turning to an icy blue, they did this when her emotions peaked. She felt a momentary drop then they were going up they landed again right behind the cops. Jo flipped the stunned cops the bird, as she hollered along with the guys.

Caleb noticed how Jo's eyes were going from ice blue back to their natural hazel. He had only seen her eyes do this once before. He had been standing on the stairs when he saw Jo and her mother walk into the Danvers and begin to talk with Evelyn Danvers.

"_Evelyn thank you so much for the money, I'll pay you back as quick as I can." "No its fine, but what happened." "My twins were in the barn when a group of boys came by and started to harass them, they did the first thing they could and began to recite one of the incantations, it sent the boys into the walls. When I got there all they boys were unconscious so I changed their memories and put some black powder in the middle to make it look like they were playing with explosives, but I'm afraid we still need to leave." When Caleb looked down at Jo her eyes were ice blue, he knew she must have been angry since the boys deserved it. As soon as he saw those eyes he thought they were gorgeous._

Caleb was snapped back to reality when he heard Jo say his name and was acutely aware of her hand on his knee.

"Caleb you ok?" Jo was worried about him when they had landed he had looked at her then gone completely silent. "I'm sorry about the eyes I can't help them if I…"

Caleb interrupted her apology, "No it's ok, I like your eyes I think their pretty."

Jo could feel her cheeks go red "Um… thanks, well here give me your hand." Jo muttered a small incantation and her hand began to glow yellow for a moment. Suddenly Caleb improved, Jo's family, after learning about the effects of the power, they had come up with a spell to decrease the effects after someone had "used". It wasn't permanent but it helped slow the process; so instead of cutting off half of their life the boys only lost about one-fourth.

Reid had dropped them all off at Caleb's house and Caleb took Jo home. After about fifteen minutes they reached her house, more like a castle.

There was a large tower to one side and when you walked into the huge and ornately carved oak doors you came upon a huge entrance hall with a double stair case that led to the upper rooms. On the lower floor to the right of the entrance hall was the dining room/ball room; which used to entertain large parties, but hadn't been used since Jo had moved back in. To the left was a study and beneath that in a basement area were servant's quarters which hadn't been lived in for years. Up the stairs and to the left were the rooms. The first room was Jo's mom and step-dad, John, the next room belonged to her half sister Piper, and then the next one had been divided into two for the twins, Ariel and Audrey. Finally at the end of the hall was her room. It was at the middle of the tall tower; below her was a pantry for the kitchen. Her room was shaped like a pentagon; the door was on one side, on the wall next to that was a dresser and a mirror, next wall held the door to the bathroom which was personally her favorite room, because it held what they called a carwash shower, it was set down about one inch with a drain in the middle; you could come in one side and out the other, she had a tub that she never really used and on the other side of the shower was toilet and sink; back in the room on the next wall set in a little alcove was her bed it was a queen size with big fluffy pillows it had a bay window that looked out over her families pastures and onto the Danvers estate. Her bedroom window looked out over one mile right into Caleb Danvers window, she had used a high-power telescope to spy on him when she was a kid, she didn't feel bad because he apparently thought of the same thing and soon they were writing messages to each other and sending them via window. On the next wall was the stairs that led to the balcony on top of the tower. She spent a lot of time up there thinking and looking at the stars. She missed it now that she was in the dorm she only came stayed here on the weekends.

Caleb walked Jo to the door, "Well here we are, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll see you in later, well then good night," She began fumbling with her keys trying to stall just a little more, then as she looked back up he leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later then." He turned to leave; Jo was in a state of ecstasy and shock, when she jumped back to her senses.

"Wait "I'll see you later?" that's it" Caleb faced her fully with a shy grin on his face.

"Um… yeah I know I panicked; how bout this you come with me too Nickys' tomorrow."

"Ok I'd love to, goodnight" She walked into the house and collapsed just inside the door. "Hellll yes"

April walked up and saw her sister sitting on the door at first she thought she was hurt then she saw the goofy grin she had on her face.

"Hey what's up with you?"

"Caleb Danvers just asked me out, well I think; anyways I'm going with him to Nickys' tomorrow."

"Hey congrats, c'mon mom has dinner made" April helped her sister off the floor and they started into the dining room. They joined the rest of the family at the other end of the table. John was sitting next to his son, Jeremy who had come to visit for the weekend before going back to college. John and Jeremy had joined the family two years after Jo's real dad had left because he found out he was married to a witch, how her mom had it for nine years she didn't know, but he had caught her lighting candles of all things and when she admitted to the truth he was furious, Jo was only seven and the twins were six. Jo would never forget how much it hurt her mom to erase her husband's memory; she made him think he had been living alone while working with an oil company which he had been doing, but with a family, soon after he left Ipswich. On a trip to Scotland to visit her grandfather Jo's mom had met John he was used to witches since his own mother was one. It was fate since he also lived in Massachusetts, two years after meeting they were married, and Jo had a real dad. His own son Jeremy was two years older than Jo and her mom and John had Piper when Jo was 10. She loved her baby sisters and if anything happened to them Jo would kill someone.

"Hey Joey how was the party" Joey was Johns nickname for her since he felt so outnumbered with five girls in the house.

"What… how did you know?"

"I'm not dumb, I grew up here. You don't get dressed up to go out to the mall "

"Alright you caught me, but I swear I didn't do anything you said I couldn't do"

"No drugs, No drinks, No babies?"

"None whatsoever"

"Alright then we're good, now sit and eat before the food gets cold"

Jo sat down with her family then headed up to her room. She sat for a while looking out the window, then she leaned over the side of her bed and pulled a large box out from under it. She set up her telescope so it was pointed toward the Danvers estate. It had been a long time since she had done this, but hopefully since finding her sacred animal and gaining her inner powers she could see clearer now, and she did. She noticed the curtains were drawn apart just a little and she make out the form of Caleb sleeping in his bed. He looked handsome even when he slept. He was apparently wearing a muscle shirt since she could see the defined lines of the muscles in his arms and shoulders. All those years of swimming really did him good. After staring out her window mainly at Caleb but also the surrounding country, she put up her telescope and drifted to sleep, while Maroon 5 made her think of Caleb and the Covenant and of Falkland and all the secrets…

_Car overheats  
Jump out of my seat  
On the side of the highway baby  
Our road is long  
Your hold is strong  
Please don't ever let go Oh No _

_I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh No they can't

* * *

Yes have fun reviewing and you know what to do!_

Same time, Same place.


	4. A good night bad ending

Hey heres my next chapter... Enjoy!

Read on

* * *

Caleb came and got Jo around five, he said he had to go and drop off some medicine for his dad. She knew how tough it was for Caleb to have to see his dad in the state he was in, knowing he could easily end up in vegetable state as well. She stayed in the car and waited till he got back. Then they headed up to Nickys. They found a table where Kate was sitting with the new guy, Chase, she could tell their friendship was going to cause a clash between Kate and Pogue; and to speak of the devil he showed up right after Jo and Caleb.

"Hey babe" Pogue leaned over and kissed Kate.

"Hey where are Tyler and Reid?" Caleb was looking around the bar for them.

"Tyler and Reid are over at the pool tables. They're playing Aaron and his friend so there's probably going to be a fight so watch out."

"Ok hey Chase I'll challenge you to a game of foosball." Chase stood up and gave him a look that said you're on. That left Kate and Jo sitting at the table alone, since Pogue went to check on Tyler and Reid then left to watch the war that was commencing at the foosball table.

"Well" Jo sighed "How has your day been."

"I went shopping and then I went and saw a movie with Chase"

"Wait you do mean Pogue right?"

"No he couldn't go he had to take care of his precious bike, so I went with Chase"

"I'm thinking here; and I can't come up with a way for this situation to end happy"

"Hey, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt Pogue and sure Chase is cute, but I don't know there's somethin' strange about him"

"Ok well I just don't want either of you to be hurt" Kate nodded her head, then sighed and leaned back. "You know how is it that Caleb asks me to come here with him then goes and plays foosball, I think he takes me for granted; lets do something about it" With that both she and Kate went over to the juke-box and looked through the list of songs finally they came to a decision and put in their quarters.

Caleb looked up when he heard The Donnas "Take it Off" come on and he saw Jo on the dance floor, she pointed to him then moved her finger back towards herself. He couldn't resist; he glanced at Pogue who just shrugged and they both walked over to their respective dates.

When Caleb finally got close enough to Jo she pulled him by the front of his wife beater till he was flush with her body. She raised her arms over her head and began to move along with the music.

_I'm on my second drink  
But I've had a few before  
I'm tryin' hard to think  
And I think that I want you on the floor (uh-huh, yeah on the floor)_

Jo pushed Caleb down in to a crouch and moved around behind him. She bent over and ran her hands down his chest. She started singing along with the verses of the song, as she ran her hand up his chest she took his shirt with it and waved it tauntingly in front of him. He stood up and turned around to face her.

_Go on and take it off  
You gotta shake it off baby for me  
C'mon and break me off  
Cause I get what I want and I like what I see _

Caleb could feel Jo's hips against his and he had his had on her lower back to make sure she stayed where she was. He was having a great time until a broken glass over by the pool tables broke the moment, Caleb cursed Reid in his head then headed over to the where the commotion was. Jo handed him his shirt back he pulled it over his head then gave her a small kiss on the cheek hopefully it would suffice as an apology for the moment

"Hey what's going on over here?"

Reid was being held back by Tyler and Pogue, but they weren't doing so well with controlling him. "This fucker won't pay up, we beat him fair and square"

"Hey guys if your gonna fight take it out back"

"Ok Nicky no problem lets go"

As the guys headed outside Jo and Kate went back to the table to grab their things. Just when she got to the table Jo got a phone call from her house, she pulled out her cell and picked up.

"Hello" There was frantic breathing and someone pounding on a door then Jo heard Aprils voice.

"Jo you have to get home quick…, Audrey has shut herself in the bathroom…. with some kind of spell… I can't get in… I saw a bottle of codeine in her hands… she was crying, I… I don't know what happened."

"Ok I'll be home in just a minute keep trying to get in"

Jo ran to where the boys had gone, she passed Tyler and Reid on their way back in; they looked pissed but she didn't have time to ask, she found Pogue and Caleb still standing out back.

"Caleb I need to get home; something's wrong with my sister!"

"Ok I'll grab the car lets go"

They sped down the road as fast as they could when they got to the house the door was already open and Jo was up the stairs and in the door as quick as her feet would carry her, Caleb was right behind her. When she got to her sisters room she found April still beating on the door and trying every spell in the book trying to break down the door.

"Jo I've tried everything I can't break through."

"Where's mom?"

"She, John, and Piper were taking Jeremy back to college this morning they won't be home till late Monday. So I was here by myself and then Audrey ran in grabbed the bottle of codeine, and then ran into the bathroom."

"Great!" Jo beat furiously on the door; "Audrey open this door now" There was no response from the other side. "Umm… umm… maybe breaking the handle will open it. Umm A-hah" Jo grabbed an old basketball trophy off the shelf and began to beat on the door handle. It popped off after a few good hits. Jo rushed into the room and found her sister curled up into a ball just barely hanging on to consciousness. Caleb ran in behind her.

"Call an ambulance, I'll carry her down stairs" He put his arms underneath her knees and behind her shoulders. Jo had run into the room and grabbed her cell phone and had an ambulance on the way. Once it got there Jo rode with Audrey while Caleb followed with April in his car. When they were all at the hospital Audrey was wheeled into the O.R, while Jo, Caleb, and April remained outside.

"Hey April can you go call mom please."

"…Huh, yeah, I will" she had a watery rim around her eyes. She was fighting back tears that she refused to let fall, because it would only confirm the fact that her twin and best friend was hurt.

Jo stood in the hall way pacing back and forth she had her hands balled into fist at her sides; Caleb grabbed them before the ended up in an innocent wall. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and she clung to the back of his shirt. She needed him so much, just him holding her caused her breathing to slow and her hands to unclench as she laid them on his back and cried softly on his shoulder.

"God I don't know how this happened, I was gone for an hour."

"Hey, don't blame yourself that won't help Audrey. When the doctors get her stabilized, we can find out what happened"

"This shouldn't have happened to her, shes the sweetest one out of all of us."

"Really? I'd guess that Piper was the sweetest"

She managed a tiny smile, "No, Pipers a brat. She's probably the worst one"

Caleb laughed a little, Jo could feel it where her cheek was pressed against his chest. "Hey don't worry everything is going to be ok." He kissed her forehead and held her against his chest.

* * *

Ok Read and Review ... you know the drill.

Same Time, Same Place.


	5. Thats weird

Okay heres the next chapter

THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! you guys are the ones who keep this story going! Woo

Alright now quit paying attention to me and read the story.

* * *

Jo was sitting on the waiting room when the doctors came out.

"We have stabilized her and she's resting now. She had mass quantities of codeine in her system, so we have an IV pumping out the toxins. She'll be out for maybe another hour; you'll want to be in there when she wakes up"

"Thank you so much," Jo walked into the room, her sister was sleeping so peacefully for all the mayhem that had just gone on. Caleb came up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey you want something to eat"

"Yeah, hey where's April?"

"She fell asleep on a chair out side I'll send her in"

"Thanks"

Jo sat down in the chair next to Audrey's bed. She saw the needle running through her arm; she hated needles. She had ever since she was a kid and had to give blood. April came in and sat at the end of the hospital bed. She looked at Jo and they shared a silent bond that they wouldn't let this happen again.

About and hour later they were all finishing up eating when Audrey started opening hers. Jo heard her groan and went to stand next to her; stroking the hair out of face. Audrey opened one eye and then the next.

"Ooww, where am I?"

"Your in a hospital, you tried to kill yourself remember."

"What? No I didn't"

"Yes you did you overdosed on codeine"

"I only took two for my leg, you know the one _your_ horse landed on"

"Then why were crying and why did you put a spell on the door so we couldn't get in"

"I was crying cus it hurt to walk, and I didn't put a spell on the door."

Jo looked from her sister over to April, who shrugged. She looked real close into her sisters eyes; she knew she wasn't lying, but that didn't explain how they couldn't get in the door. There was something wrong here, and it wasn't sitting well with Jo.

"April did you call mom?"

"Yeah she and John are about an hour away."

"Ok, you stay with Audrey I'm gonna go back to the house to see if I can find out what happened"

"Hey be careful ok"

Jo and Caleb drove back to the house. When they got there Jo went into her room and found her book of spells. Her mother had taught her one that would show you in a third person way what happened in the past. It was safe because you could only see what happened but you couldn't mess with the future. She walked out into the hallway and saw Caleb.

"Alright here it goes; you have to be still"

Caleb tensed himself as Jo shut her eyes and began to recite the spell.

_What was done show to me,_

_Take me there let me see_

_So that I may be so bold_

_To know of the events that unfold._

When she opened them again there was a strange amber glow and Jo could see herself run up to her sisters room. She followed herself in and walked through the door to see into the bathroom, what she saw shocked her. Her sister was there as she had said, she saw Audrey take two pills then turn to come out of the door, when she looked out the window and fell down. Jo also looked out the window and saw a ghost like figure floating away, she went over to the pill bottle and found it empty. Someone had used magic to drug her sister, just then the past Jo and April came through the door and began to fade away. Jo blinked and was back in the hallway looking at Caleb.

"She didn't do this"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean someone else was in there with her… some one else with powers. Whoever it was wanted her dead and I don't know why"

"Hey lets go back to the hospital and see if your sister has been in any disputes with anyone, there can't be that many other people who have power."

As they headed back to the hospital, there was something pulling at the back of Jo's mind she just couldn't tell what it was. This was so unlike her sister, Audrey was always so cheerful there wasn't anyone that Jo could think of that would want to hurt her. There was something definitely wrong here.

* * *

OH NO... bum bum bum, what will happen stay tuned to find out more. REVIEW PLEASE.

Same Time, Same Place.


	6. What the

Heres my next chapter

PLEASE READ: OK first to clear up some things... First I have written this story as a pure free time fun things, this is not a school project in any way so therefore if there are one or two grammatical errors, please let them slide. Second I wrote this purely because I think Steven Strait is extremely hot, so this entire story is just my imagination putting me in with him. Which probably makes it a Mary-Sue, but hey I like it. Also it has been brought to my attention that my charater shares the same name and similar character type as another. This is purely accidental and I had no intention of taking her character in any way, so if you want to read a good story, because I know better than anyone that mine lacks, I suggest you read any one of Marahs fics, because they are exceptional. Now that I have said my peace I will step off my soap box and let you cotinue with your reading thank you.

Disclaimer: I bring up issues of today, only because I was sitting in Spanish where we were learning about it at the time; If you have any discrepancy with my characters opinions please feel free to email me or review with your ideas, I am always up to listening to other ideas.

* * *

It had been a week since Audrey had gone into the Hospital and the family was keeping a close eye out for anything that seemed out of the ordinary. Jo was working in the library looking through some books for history, when Kate came by and threw some books on the table, making Jo jump and the librarian to give an evil glare towards their table.

"Umm are you ok."

"No, that stupid bitch I have for an English teacher, made us debate today over what we thought about the immigration reforms, I was against the harshness of them because of what you told me about Texas when you moved there. Well the teacher told me since I never lived there myself I didn't have valid reasons. Then that little bitch… um you know Aarons girlfriend, was all like" Kate put on her best imitation of the slut and began to recite her words "Well I think that they are extremely important, we can't have people coming over and taking our jobs. They need to be sent back. The teacher congratulated her and said she agreed. How fucked up is that. "

Jo just started laughing, "Ha how does she think that will work! Yes lets send everyone from a different country back… all… like what 38 million of them. Oh man" Jo wiped her hand across her eyes, she was crying from laughing so hard "Man I had some girls in my Spanish class in Texas, Celeste and Rosa, they were twins from the Dominican Republic. They loved to argue about immigration, I want to bring them up here see how your teacher would react to a real live example."

"Yeah that would be funny, ugh…but it would be pointless because she's to ignorant to understand." She sat down next to Jo and put her head on her arms "I'm so tired, but I have to watch the swim meet today."

"You might want to go I heard that the new guy Chase is swimming against Caleb in the free-style. Chase has been talkin' some smack too; this could turn out to be interesting"

"Sounds fun, well we have 30 minutes before the meet starts lets go to the café get a coke then head over to the natatorium."

"Let's go"

Forty minutes later Jo and Kate were sitting on the bleachers cheering on Pogue. Jo looked over to the locker rooms, which she had been repeatedly glancing at ever since she arrived. Finally she saw Caleb come out; had she been some one else she would have waved, but she knew that swimming here was like football out in West Texas, almost religion in its own right.

Pogue got out of the pool and high-five Caleb as he stepped on the platform, Jo saw him talking to Chase and she figures, there was some sizing up being done. They took there positions and into the pool they dove. First one lap then the next, two more and they were headed back for the win; both boys were neck and neck. Jo looked on expectantly, surely Caleb would win he was the best at this. Then there came the surprise Chase was out of the pool and carrying Caleb with him, Jo ran down to where the boys had laid Caleb. She placed his head on her lap and waited for him to open his eyes. Finally one eye opened then the other. Jo let out a breath she didn't know she had held in; she thanked all the deities she could think of for the fact he didn't have any lasting injuries.

"Hey man you ok you hit your head pretty hard" Pogue looked closely at his eyes looking for signs of recognition. Jo looked over at Chase, his reaction and body language just didn't seem right for the situation, there was something wrong.

Jo spent much of the afternoon, looking through old history books that were her family's library. Since she wasn't a son of Ipswich she couldn't look at the book of Damnation, but she wanted to do what she could after what Caleb had told her in the car on the way home.

"_Something's wrong Caleb, you said his eyes went black, but how could that be if the fifth blood-line died out." "I'm not sure; Pogue and I are going to get into the admissions office tonight to see what we can find out about Chase." "Look you have to be careful if he is some how tied to the covenant then he would have already ascended and he will be more powerful than anything you have dealt with before." "Hey don't worry I'll be alright"_

Jo sighed; she knew the guys would be ok, but if something should go wrong… "Oh fuck it" Jo got up and stretched her arms she had become stiff from being hunched over books for two hours and she couldn't concetrate while thinking about Caleb. She walked outside and saddled up Brogan hopefully a swift ride would help calm her. She took off down her own worn path. She had cleared it of all debris and foxholes so she could go as fast as she wanted without putting Brogan in any danger. She paused in an open glen area that ran next to the creek. She was about to dismount when she heard an audible crack to loud to be any animal in this forest. Her full senses went on alert, her eyes were a cold blue and she scanned the tree line for any sign of some one. She pulled a small dagger out of the saddle pouch. She started forward just a bit Brogan stood out her back looking the other way ready to alert her should anything seem out of place. She stepped up just inches from the stream, she heard Brogan stamp and whinny, she turned to see the danger, but she went completely black

* * *

Oo cliffhanger... hold on tight. Ok dumb pun but anyways, review; light a little voodoo doll of me on fire, whatever floats your boat.

Same Time Same Place.


	7. The shit hits the fan

Here is the next chapter

I now disclaim I own nothing of The Covenant movie or graphic novel. Ok onto story now...

* * *

"I don't know what happened I found Brogan stamping around outside the barn, he took off then I chased him and found Jo lying down by the creek."

Jo could hear voices, she tried to open her eyes but they felt stiff, she concentrated hard received a slight view of her surroundings before having to shut her eye again to the offensive light. She knew she was in her room, and she saw Tyler, which meant all the boys must be there. She knew Audrey was there by the voice. Again she tried to open her eyes, she got one open and her mom noticed and started talking to her.

"Hey sweetie how do you feel" Jo let out a low groan, her throat felt like parchment. Her mom held a cup to her lips and let some slide down her throat. "Better now, now tell us what happened Honey."

"I… was riding with Brogan then I hopped off because I heard something… I was near the creek when Brogan started whinnying when I turned around I blacked out and that's all I remember."

"You don't have any bruises so you weren't hit, what else could knock someone out like this."

Caleb walked toward the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Could it have been a spell?"

"Possibly but I don't know which one, I'll have to consult our books" With that her mom ushered everyone outside and left Jo and Caleb alone so they could talk.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Sore, but I think I'll survive" She sat up a little and groaned at the new ache in her lower back. "So… did you find out anything about Chase?"

"Yeah his biological last name is Pope, the same as Goody Pope; she was one of the people who testified against John Putnam. We think he may be a descendant, we're going to look into it tonight."

"Can I come with?"

"I can't let you down with us…"

"I know I just want to be there when you find out anything"

He placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb along the corner of her mouth before placing a kiss on her lips. She pulled his head closer and kissed him earnestly trying to convey all her feelings through their lips. They parted a little while later Jo's lips were pink and Caleb felt a desperate need to touch her everywhere, but it would have to wait, for they had bigger problems to deal with.

A few hours later Jo was sitting in the dining room of the old Danvers colony house. She had gone upstairs earlier to see Caleb's dad. She had been up their once before and it was the same then as it was now; she couldn't stand it. She felt guilty he may have gained more time if the had found the saving spell earlier, but now it would be useless; just prolonging the pain. She sipped on her cup of water and waited for the boys to come back. Jo laid her head on the table. Some time later the door to the basement opened and the boys came out.

"Hey what did you find out?"

"Chase is the fifth blood line, whys he's here though we still don't know"

"Well maybe he's just…" _Ring, Ring _Jo grabbed her phone from her pocket and flipped open the lid "Hold on one minute… Hello, Yes this is Kate's roommate" At the sound of Kate's name Pogue stepped forward trying to lean close to the phone. "She's going to the hospital? For what?... Allergic reaction to what?... Ok I'll be there as fast as I can. Thanks" She put the phone back in her pocket. "Kate's going to the hospital they say shes had an allergic reaction, from what looks like... spider bites."

Pogue started running out the door, Jo ran after him and caught up as he was starting up his bike.

"Pogue don't do anything stupid, you don't know what's going on yet wait for us we'll go with you."

"Its Kate I'm leaving" With that he rode off.

Jo ran back to the other cars and they headed after Pogue, they drove for ten minutes when they saw a yellow motorcycle on the side of the road. Caleb stopped the car and Reid pulled up behind them, everyone got out and started looking for Pogue. She had gone a little down the road when she heard Tyler scream he'd found him. Jo ran down the hill side and found Pogue at the bottom. He didn't just crash he had been beaten pretty badly. An ambulance came and they followed it back to the hospital. Jo went and saw Kate while Pogue was checked in, when Jo came back Caleb was walking out of the hospital room.

"Hey is he gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, how is Kate?"

"They say she's stable, but isn't getting better"

"Pogue said it was Chase and for some reason he's trying to get to me. I have to go home and check on my mom"

"I've got to go to my room to get some stuff for myself and Kate so I'll meet you at your house."

"I don't want you to go alone ok, please take Tyler or Reid with you"

"Ok I'll take Reid"

Reid and Jo headed back to the dormitories. Jo grabbed some things out of her room and they headed back down to the car, they got to the bottom floor and out onto the yard when Reid stopped suddenly and his eyes went black, Jo looked around her own eyes changing to an icy blue trying to see what ever put Reid on alert. Reid went stiff and hissed through clenched teeth.

"Jo… Run!"

Suddenly he was thrown backwards and into some trees behind them Jo took off in that direction, then Chase stepped out of the trees he lifted her off the ground. She thought that maybe he was going to drop her, but she started floating over the school, over the city, and then lowered into a barn.

Reid pushed himself onto his feet, he brushed the splinters from the tree he hit off his shoulders, then started limping towards his car.

* * *

Ok next chapter hopefully coming soon 

PLEASE REVIEW... it reminds me too update.


	8. A new discovery

Ok thank you to all of you who reviewed, you remind me that this isn't some retarted endeavor. So here is the next chapter and its pretty short... it's kind of a teaser chapter. So review and I'll keep going.

* * *

Caleb ran outside a jumped into his car, he was furious, he was hurt, he was going to kill Chase if he had hurt Jo. Caleb didn't know where to find Chase so he headed to his dorm room to start off and almost as if he were waiting for him, there was Chase sitting in a chair looking smug as ever.

"Where is she?" His eyes went black and he held up his hands.

"Oh Come on you won't hurt me at least not till you've seen her, it might make you change your mind about attacking me." Chase jumped up off the bed and onto the window ledge; he jumped down and started walking into the forest. Caleb followed him at a distance he wasn't sure what Chase was up to, but the cards weren't in his favor he had to go with him if he wanted to find Jo.

Meanwhile; Tyler and Reid were waiting with Jo's family, her mom was crying in a chair and her sisters were trying to find a spell to do something.

"God there's nothing here!"

"Just keep looking Ariel, guys can't you do anything" Audrey was staring at Reid, she didn't understand how he could just sit here. He was always the first to a fight, but Caleb had told him to stay put and even though Reid fought with Caleb constantly he still respected him.

"I would but Caleb told me too stay here and look out for the rest of us." He slumped down in a chair he hated sitting and waiting. He wanted to help he wanted to know what was going on but he couldn't interfere, this was something Caleb was going to have to do himself.

Reid was in the middle of his inner-thought when he noticed that the room had gone dead quiet, no pages turning no sobs nothing, he lifted his head and was about to speak but stopped when he noticed everyone looking at Jo's mom. She had stopped crying and was standing in the middle of the room, there wasn't even a trace of sadness in her eyes, just this blank stare that was directed to nothing at all.

"Guys what's going on why is she like that" Audrey ran to her mothers side, she looked into her eyes but there was no recognition.

"She's only done this once since we were born, she is a seer and if one of her daughters calls to her then she can see what's going on with them at that moment, I've only seen it once right after Piper was born, she was in her crib and saw someone at the window and unconsciously connected with mom, she won't say anything until you talk to her." Audrey stood straight in front of her mother. "Tell me mom what do you see"

"There is a field and a large pyre, my oldest child stands upon it" There were tears streaming down her face now "She is dressed in a white gown, and she's… Oh god."

* * *

Alright short and sweet. REVIEW and I shall continue 

Same Time, Same Place


	9. Finality

Well its been awhile, I have been off honing my writing skills. Hopefully this meets the standards of my vieewing audience. Anyways let me know what you think.

* * *

Jo woke up and the first thing she noticed was how bad her shoulders hurt, and then her wrists. She could feel little drops of liquid dripping from her fingers and it was too sticky to be the rain. She leaned her head back and looked out onto a field her vision was blurry but, she could swear she saw two figures in the distance. Her head hurt so badly and her she couldn't feel her toes.

Caleb saw Chase step out into a field; he wasn't sure if he should keep following until a structure caught his attention. It was a pyre; the same build as the ones used in the witch hunts. Jo was standing barefoot in a plain white dress; her hands had been tied behind her back around a large center pole. She was looking around, although he could tell she wasn't focusing clearly on anyone thing, and then she caught his eye he started to run towards her, but when he did flames jumped up at the bottom of the pyre. He turned around and squared off with Chase.

"Let her go; Now"

"Um, how about… No. You see I find it fitting that she's a witch and so she will burn like a witch, just like my ancestor John Putnam."

"She has nothing to do with our bloodlines."

"No but you do, and I don't think you'll let her die, I've heard burning can be very painful to witches." With each syllable the flames got higher.

Jo couldn't see Chase or Caleb, the smoke was making her lungs hurt and the fire was starting to creep up her legs, she struggled more and hoped that it would all be over soon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Reid, Tyler and Jo's sisters were driving as fast as the jeep would take them to the spot where Jo's mother had told them she was. Their mom had collapsed just after telling them how to get to where Jo was. It had taken a lot for Reid to decide to help Caleb, but when he saw the look in Jo's mom's eyes he knew he had to leave. Reid looked at Audrey who had taken the front seat, she was fiddling with her shirt and had her bottom lip clenched in her teeth.

"What's wrong, you've got that look"

"It's this old spell with Jo…"

"Wait what, what are you talking about?"

"It's an old blood thing, our ancestors believed that men could easily take care of themselves, but women were given an added protection. The oldest female born into a family was given a power something that could only be called upon in times of great struggle. She will gain this power that allows her to protect her loved ones. It's difficult to handle though, if she's not ready for it then it will take so much energy she'll collapse and possibly die. It's how we lost my Aunt; she was protecting her family from intruders in their home in the Falklands. When the intruders were either dead or gone she slowed down but the power was still running through her and stopped her heart. My mom is worried about Jo; if we can't get her heart to calm then we'll lose her."

Reid noticed a tear on her cheek and pushed the car faster than it had been going before.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chase started strutting between Caleb and Jo, he had his hand clasped behind his back; almost if he were a professor about to give a demented student a lecture.

"Look, I need your powers that I'm sure you've already guessed, then I'm gonna kill you, use a love spell to make her…" He pointed over his shoulder at Jo "And then I'm gonna live out a long life using her extending charm to keep the power from aging me. Is it not brilliant?"

Caleb started to rush forward but was thrown back by a blast to the chest. He was about to deliver a blast of his own, when he felt a hit more powerful than Chase, it hit right between his chest and pushed him up on the tree behind him. Lighting was flashing all around him and in him; it was the worst and best feeling ever. Then just like that it was gone, he slumped down below the tree. Chase crouched in front him and pushed his head back against the tree.

"It's amazing isn't it, very addicting. To bad you won't enjoy it, so you ready to give up those powers."

"I'm ready for you to go to hell!" Caleb vanished and reappeared behind Chase. When Chase stood up and turned around Caleb punched him in the mouth. He threw a blast of power that put him through two trees, with Chase distracted Caleb ran over to Jo and started to pull the burning logs away from her. He looked at the bindings on her hands. His eyes went black and the ropes fell loosely into the fire, Jo fell forward into his hands and he carried her away from the flames. He had just set her on the ground when Chase was reemerging from the trees.

"No, no, no… I will not have this" A powerful blast sent Caleb up and back down in the middle of the field. He squared off with Chase and sent a blast into his chest. "look you obviously don't get it, I AM going to get your powers even if I have to kill your little girlfriend, because she's got sisters that would be all to willing to love me"

When those words left his mouth, Jo's eyes opened to amazing clarity. The pain in her legs and the smoke drifting above her was pushed to the back of her mind. She stood up and snuck behind Chase as he was focusing on Caleb. Her eyes turned cobalt blue, and she stood silent and straight behind Chase.

"Hey" Chase whirled around and was caught off guard by the new opponent and the punch that hit him square in the nose. "No one…" punch "Ever…" kick "Hurts…" kick "My Sisters". Jo backed off a little now that she had Chase pinned against a tree, a cornered animal is a dangerous one.

Caleb came around and used his powers to throw Chase across the field he looked at Jo but knew they had no time for words, not until Chase was dead. Caleb ran forward and once again began fighting Chase; blast after blast hit each boy, knocking them down getting them back up. Jo stepped back thinking for some kind of spell to help out. Her thoughts were interrupted by car lights flashing through the trees. It stopped and she saw Tyler and Reid step out followed by Audrey and April. Jo looked back and hoped that Caleb was distracting Chase, but they too had noticed the audience. Tyler and Reid ran forward to help Caleb, but Jo ran full speed toward the car knowing that Chase would use her sisters against her. Jo reached Audrey and pulled her to the ground, but before she could do the same to April a blast knocked down everyone except for Chase and April. Tentacle like arms pierced through her abdomen and pulled April to Chase, Jo scrambled to get to her feet and grabbed her sister, but Chase was already holding her tight with his arm around her throat, threatening to crush her windpipe.

"OK now that everyone is settled down, it seems we have come to an impasse" Jo stepped toward him, she knew what she had to do but it scared her but she would do anything for her family.

"If you let her go I'll go with you, I'll keep you alive… anything just let her go."

Caleb stood up, but stopped when he saw the situation that April was in "Jo, don't do this…"

Chase took a second to speculate his possibilities "You're a witch, how can I trust you"

"With a binding spell, I won't be able to hurt you"

Audrey stood next to Caleb and whispered to him "She isn't going to bind herself, she's going to use the ancient power, and she's going to kill herself"

"Fine cast the spell then I'll let her go"

Jo stood up straight, repeating the words that had been with her since birth.

"Please give me the strength to protect my family…

Audrey could here her "Jo… No, you'll be killed!"

"…Let them live and use my life as sacrifice… I give myself willingly" Lighting once against flashed against the sky, April was torn from Chase's arms and left on the ground next to Caleb. He covered her head with his arms and watched as lightning began flashing around Chase. Each individual strike left a beam of light sticking up from the ground, the light was circling Chase. He looked around getting more furious, he tried to hit Jo with his power but the spinning lights blocked his attacks, the light got brighter and brighter, and spun around Chase enveloping him in a cocoon. When it seemed that there was a full wall of light around him, everything stopped and Chase was gone.

The wind stopped the lightning stopped, even the trees seemed to hesitate fearing what was coming next. Nothing happened for a moment then Jo slumped to the ground, Caleb ran to her and pulled her into his arms. She wasn't moving and her breath was shallow. Reid and Tyler came and sat next to Caleb. Tyler put two fingers to her neck.

"Her pulse is really slow, but not gone. You could do it Caleb. She's not dead yet."

Caleb didn't need to be told twice, he laid Jo back on the ground. He put both hands over her chest and his eyes went completely black, he held that way for a moment and then Jo's back arched into his hands and she took a big gulp of air. Caleb's eyes went back to there normal brown color and he lifted Jo up so she could breath. Jo clutched his shoulders while her body shook, she was coughing hard, but she was alive. Once she had gotten enough oxygen in her lungs she leaned her head against Caleb. She knew her family was safe and that Chase was gone so now all she wanted was Caleb and Caleb only.

* * *

Yay she didn't die, I was afraid my alter ego would kill her to get to Steven Strait, but then we comprmised and we are going to share him. So please Review if you would also like to share Steven with us, we would be happy to rent him out for parties.

Same Time, Same Place


	10. Closure and Fun

Woot, Last chapter if you want a sequel or something else. Let me know.

* * *

Jo opened her eyes, she was laying in her bed, it was dark outside and there were raindrops on her window. She began recalling the events that had occurred probably only a few hours ago. The last thing she remembered was being carried by Caleb, Jo sat up to go look for him but was surprised by her limited range of motion. She looked at her waist to find a large well muscled arm clutching her middle. She looked behind her and sighed; Caleb was asleep behind her. She stroked her fingers down his face he seemed older not in appearance but in his manner. Jo was sure that ascending and then having to fight Chase had taken its toll on him and she was glad that is was over. Jo sat up and leaned against her headboard Caleb stirred slightly and moved to lay his head in her lap with is arms wrapped around her waist. Jo ran her fingers through his hair and got a contented groan from him, when she moved her hands to rest on his back, Caleb bit lightly on the side of her stomach.

"OW" Jo slapped him on his back and then rubbed her side "What the hell was that for?"

"You stopped scratching" He looked into her eyes. "Sorry"

"You are an oversized cat, I swear"

Caleb lifted up on his arms so that he was face to face with her.

"How are you?"

Jo looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I'm a little lethargic, but other than that I'm fine"

"Good… you know you really scared us… me"

"I know, I'm sorry, I just… I didn't know any other way"

"You did what you had to do, but please don't do it again"

"Promise"

"Good"

With that Caleb leaned over and kissed her fully on the mouth. He grabbed her sides and began to pull her back down and underneath him. They made out for a little while then Caleb began to lay kisses along Jo's collarbone and neck. Jo held onto his wife-beater, she was getting really turned on.

"Caleb… We're in my house"

"Mmhmm"

"Full of people… what if… Oh god"

Caleb leaned back to look at her. "If you're mom let Reid stay in your sister's room then I'm sure she isn't coming in here."

"Reid is in my sister's room!!" Jo tried to get out of bed, but Caleb held her down.

"Don't worry, I welded his zipper closed."

"I'm sure Reid will find a way… maybe I should weld your zipper shut"

"Would you?"

"No"

With that she let herself be seduced, and did some seducing of her own. Whatever the outcome of her life she knew it would be spent with Caleb and the other brothers. Considering that at least one was probably going to become family.

* * *

Ok the end, if you want a real sex scene let me know and I'll stick it at the end so young minds can skip it.

Same Time, Same Place.


End file.
